memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 6
The Intrepid emerges from warp and meets up with the 147th fleet. On the bridge Typhuss turns to Commander Curtis to open a fleet-wide broadcast to all ships. Open a fleet-wide broadcast to all ships Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Channel open sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. Typhuss gets up from his chair and explains what has happened on Earth and why he came out of the shadows. Our colonies have been attacked by Human colonists, my reason for telling everyone that I am Red Arrow is to stop all the lies and tell the truth to everyone like my family and friends Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. He continues. I have kept this secret for 13 years now and could not lie anymore to my friends and my family, I hope you understand my reason and why I had to do this Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. He gives the order to cut the com and Commander Curtis does so and he turns to Commander Sato. The ships in the fleet are chatting with each other right now sir Commander Sato says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I would imagine so Typhuss says as he looks at Sato. Colonel Mackenzie walks up to him. You're doing the right thing sir Colonel Mackenzie says as she loos at him. He looks at the Colonel and sighs. The 147th fleet is in formation with each other. In the conference lounge Typhuss is watching the FNS news about the attacks by colonists and casualties rising. The attacks by Human colonists continues and casualties rising Julia Donovan says on the screen. Typhuss sighs. The USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Y'Nar Ellis has arrived to defuse the situation, and it appears that Starfleet has authorized Captain Y'Nar to use quantum torpedoes on the colony but just to scare them off Julia Donovan says on the screen. The camera shows the Enterprise approaching the planet where Prue used to live on before she was killed and use quantum torpedoes on the surface as Typhuss looks at the screen when Colonel Mackenzie walks in holding a PADD. The weekly ship status updates sir Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him and hands him the PADD. He looks at it. Thank you, Colonel, dismissed Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Aye, sir Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. Then he turns to her. Something on your mind, Sarah Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Sir I've seen these kind of attacks by colonists it was just after the Dominion War people were freaking out beyond belief they wanted Starfleet to take out the Cardassians once and for all and called us cowards for not going along with the virus that infected the Founders, even my own father thought I was around a bunch of cowards and people who didn't know how to fight a war and win a war without throwing away lives Sarah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. It makes me mad that other Human colonists are attacking other Humans and its time to put an end to these attacks Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Sir we can't just hold phasers to their heads and expect them to calm down their scared they were nearly killed by the Dominion, Borg, Wraith, Xindi, Subliban, Der'kal, Lucian Alliance forces Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at his first officer. They are acting like the Maquis, as far as I am concerned they are terrorists and I will not allow them to attack our colonies any longer Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Sir their scared think about this you're gonna do something that you'll never come back from as your first officer its my job to advise you Sarah says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I know, its our duty to protect the Federation, we can't just stand by and do nothing, what if they attack a Federation ship, these attacks are wrong and they must stop now Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. And our duty to protect colonists as well sir and they believe that we failed look at the planets that fell during the Borg Invasion, their using that to justified something that we failed them for the second time Sarah says as she looks at him. He sighs. Listen to me Colonel, I will not allow them to continue their attacks and they failed the Federation, they can not attack our colonies anymore and I will arrest them Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. The Intrepid is traveling at warp heading to a colony planet that is being attacked by its own people. On the bridge the crew is tensed up as Admiral Kira speaks into the com. Our colonies are under attack by Human colonists, these attacks are wrong and we are going to stop them and arrest them, we have been on tough missions before, let's do our jobs and let's get to work Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Colonel Mackenzie looks at him worried that this is wrong. The Intrepid drops out of warp and approaches the colony planet and enters orbit. Hail the colony Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the console. Channel open sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira gets up from the chair and speaks to the colony. This is the Federation starship Intrepid, your rebellion is over so are these attacks, respond Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. We're not rebelling we're showing that the Federation needs to defend their colonies better from enemies that threaten them we're not the Maquis Admiral! one of the colonists states on the viewer. Typhuss tries to calm them down. I understand that you are scared but this is not the way, you can not attack Federation colonies and you need to end these attacks now, if you don't stop I will send down a security force to arrest everyone down there Typhuss says as he looks at the man on the viewscreen. You don't have the right to do that! the man says on the viewer. Typhuss folds his arms and attempts to negotiate with them. Come to the Intrepid so we can talk about this to end these attacks Typhuss says as he looks at the man on the viewscreen. Very well the man said on the viewer. The hail ends. In the conference lounge Admiral Kira is adjusting his dress uniform when Kelly walks up to him. Here let me help you damn Typhuss you really need to pay a visit to the uniform department at Earth Spacedock to get a new dress uniform Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He laughs. Why, its fine the way it is Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. You need your neck size adjusted a bit Kelly says as she looks at him. He laughs at her. Maybe you are right, I will take care of it later Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. You nervous? Kelly asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I am Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. You'll do fine Kelly says as she looks at him. The doors opened and two MACOs escort the leader of the colonists and three of her people as Typhuss introduces himself. I'm Vice Admiral Kira, why don't we sit down so we can talk about the attacks Typhuss says as he looks at the colonists. They sit down as Admiral Kira, Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Grayson sits on the other side of the table as Typhuss looks at the leader. I know all of you are scared, but you can't attack Federation colonies, you must know that these attacks are wrong and these attacks must not continue, they will stop now Typhuss says as he looks at the female leader. She looks at him. My people are scared Admiral we've been without support from a fleet everytime we're at war the leader says as she looks at him. He looks at her. People across the Federation are scared of your rebellion, attacking Federation colonies isn't the answer so you will put an to these attacks now Typhuss says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We're not rebelling we've not killed anyone we would never kill our fellow colonists we're just showing that we're scared and we want to have an equal defense or these attacks won't stop she says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Stop these attacks now and you will get equal defense, don't push me Typhuss says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'll have to talk to the council but can't promise anything Admiral she says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Let me warn you if these attacks continue, Starfleet will deal with you and your people Typhuss says as he looks at her. She nods at him and leaves the conference room as Typhuss breathes a sigh of relief. That was interesting Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I'm not a diplomat, I'm not used to this Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. True but you did great Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I did, I hope that these talks go well Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Me too Kelly says as she looks at him.